IDC contacts are generally known and commonly used with an electrical plug, in particular in a cable clamping electrical plug. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,140 B2 discloses a known IDC contact having a wire contact section for cutting through an insulation of a cable and contacting a wire of the cable and a contact spring that contacts a printed circuit board (PCB) by pushing a contact area on the contact spring onto the PCB. An opening of the wire contact section and the contact area are both located on a proximal end of the known IDC contact facing the cable and the PCB, which helps to reduce the length of the IDC contact in a contact direction.
DE 101 1 1 571 B4 also discloses a known IDC contact having two wire contact sections that contact the wire of a cable by cutting through the insulation of the cable, and two contact springs at the opposite end for contacting an electrical conductor that can be located between the two contact springs.
Both known IDC contacts are generally large, which makes them unsuitable for high frequency and especially large bandwidth transmissions.